Volatilisé
by arghument
Summary: -Mec mec mec, tu ne comprends pas, Derek a disparu. Volatilisé le Derek. Envolé. PAF ! Il avait eu un large mouvement de bras pour illustrer ses paroles. Paf. Et Scott qui ne semblait pas capter à quel point c'était grave.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: rien à moi

ça se passe après la saison 4, et ça ne prend pas en compte la 5!

Sterek si on tord la tête de manière violente vers la droite.

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Il avait débarqué chez Scott, un dimanche matin à neuf heures.

-Mec. Derek a disparu, qu'il avait balancé, après avoir sommairement secoué la forme… informe sous la couette.

Scott était encore en train d'émerger que Stiles avait déjà fait quinze fois le tour de la ville en hurlant.

-Mec mec mec, tu ne comprends pas, Derek a disparu. Volatilisé le Derek. Envolé. PAF !

Il avait eu un large mouvement de bras pour illustrer ses paroles. Paf. Et Scott qui ne semblait pas capter à quel point c'était grave.

/

 _De: Stiles_

 _A: Sourwolf_

 _Où est-ce que t'es encore passé ?_

/

Il avait appelé Cora, qui lui avait donné des numéros d'amis de Derek à New-York, qu'il avait aussi appelé, il avait appelé Isaac, qui lui non plus, ne rentrait toujours pas, il était allé voir Satomi. Deaton avait été hermétique.

Il avait fait des recherches. Sur les loups-garous capables de totalement se métamorphoser. Est-ce qu'il existait des risques? Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient rester bloqués? Est-ce qu'il existait des stages pour eux? Des endroits où il se réunissait la quatrième pleine lune de chaque année pour invoquer un bidule? Est-ce qu'un loup avait récemment été admis dans un parc animalier?

Plus le temps passait, plus ses investigations devenaient farfelues, et moins Derek se montrait.

/

 _De : Stiles_

 _A : Sourwolf_

 _Envoie-nous une carte postale._

/

Malia avait eu l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Parfois Stiles oubliait qu'elle était Malia. Elle avait haussé les épaules.  
Il lui avait dit que Braeden était partie aussi. Elle l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils, «oui, je sais».

/

 _De: Stiles_

 _A: Sourwolf_

 _C'est malpoli de pas répondre._

/

Il avait demandé à son père s'il savait quelque chose.  
Ça avait été une scène étrange, entre le fromage et le dessert.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Derek?  
Stilinski père avait froncé les sourcils.  
-Derek…?  
-Oui, tu sais, Derek, grand brun ténébreux quasi muet, loup garou à temps plein et loup tout court à temps partiel!  
-Je vois très bien qui est Derek, merci pour moi. Mais, fils, comment voudrais-tu que j'ai des nouvelles de lui ?

/

Braeden était réapparue. Comme ça, d'un coup. Elle s'était pointée comme une fleur à une réunion de meute. Personne n'avait eu l'énergie d'avoir l'air surpris, ils venaient de se débarrasser d'une licorne, et elle avait été loin d'être aussi gentille que celle des contes.

Stiles avait à peine retenu le regard de connivence qu'elle et Malia avait échangé. Tout ce qu'il avait remarqué, c'est que Braeden avait poussé la porte, mais pas Derek.

/

 _De: Stiles_

 _A: Sourwolf_

 _Ta copine est rentrée sans toi._

/

Il avait mis deux semaines à aller parler à Braeden. C'était à la fin d'une réunion de meute.

-Attends, qu'il avait dit.  
La mercenaire l'avait jaugé du regard.  
-Il est parti deux jours avant moi. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis. Désolé.

Elle avait l'air sincèrement désolé. Et il y avait ce quelque chose dans son regard, presque de la pitié.

/

Braeden était repartie. Avec Malia cette fois, qui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans ces yeux, et Stiles doutait de ses paroles, alors il l'avait serré très fort dans ses bras. Malia, c'était quelque chose.

Il avait espéré que Derek revienne pendant deux bonnes semaines après leur départ. Rien ne se perd, rien ne se créé, tout se transforme. Mais Derek n'était pas revenu.

/

C'était la pleine Lune. Scott était quelque part à gambader avec Liam, sûrement. Lydia avec Parrish, sûrement. Kira lui avait proposé un ciné, il avait décliné.

 _De : Stiles_

 _A : Sourwolf_

 _Ça se passe comment la pleine Lune, maintenant que tu peux complètement te transformer ?_

/

Il avait rappelé Cora.

-Tu as des nouvelles de ton frère ?  
Il y avait eu un blanc au bout du fil.  
-Je ne peux rien te dire.

Stiles avait eu mal.

/

Malia avait fini par revenir, Braeden sous le bras.

-On a tué ma mère, avait-elle lancé négligemment comme explication à son absence prolongée.

Lydia avait levé les yeux au ciel, Kira avait suffoqué, Liam l'avait regardé comme si elle était complètement folle, Parrish, à moitié endormi sur un fauteuil, n'avait pas réagi, et Scott avait soufflé par le nez.

Braeden leur avait expliqué plus en détail la situation, et Stiles s'était demandé si l'économie de paroles quand il aurait fallu un grand discours était un trait commun chez les Hale.

/

 _De : Stiles_

 _A : Sourwolf_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es en sécurité. Viens à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes ?_

/

Derek n'était pas venu à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes.

Au fond, Stiles pouvait comprendre Derek. Le loup avait tellement morflé à Beacon Hill. Il avait tellement souffert, tellement perdu. Alors oui, il pouvait comprendre son départ. Il comprenait moins sa disparition de la surface de la Terre.

/

 _De : Stiles_

 _A : Sourwolf_

 _Tout va devenir si compliqué. Enfin, encore plus compliqué. L'année prochaine, il ne restera que Liam et Malia ici. Scott ne sera pas bien loin, et on reviendra souvent je pense. Tu reviendras ?_

/

 _De : Sourwolf_

 _A : Stiles_

 _Non._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu!**

*sirote son thé* les review sont vos amies!

Un petit truc à la suite de ceci arrivera dans deux ou trois jours!

Blabla du Arghument pas content: La saison 5 me _**GAVE**_ (enfin la saison 4 me gavait déjà, mais là, là, c'est la cerise qui déborde du gâteau).

/!\ ATTENTION SPOILERS Derek a disparu, le coach a disparu, Danny a disparu, Isaac a disparu, Allison est morte, Boyd est mort, Erica est morte, et tout le monde s'en _branle._

Je n'éprouve de plus _AUCUN_ intérêt pour la majorité des nouveaux personnages (l'Oscar du pire personnage ever revenant à Hayden -quoi que theo est pas mal dans son genre- -et Mason dans une moindre mesure... il est gentil mais inintéressant-), tout cela à tel point que j'ai manqué de crier de joie devant mon PC quand j'ai vu Pépé Argent manger une fleur (pourtant je déteste ce type, mais il a plus d'attrait à mes yeux que certains)

Enfin, tout ça pour dire, Sterek me manque (enfin... ce qu'on a pu avoir de Sterek dans les dernières saisons) (encore heureux qu'il existe des gens pour produire du contenu et faire vivre le fandom), les anciens personnages me manquent, je m'accroche à la série pour quelques personnages (les stilinski et Lydia surtout) mais bon... et si quelqu'un veut discuter de tout ça en DM, j'en serai plus que ravie!

(de quoi le blabla est plus long que l'OS?)

A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours more like deux semaines... oups!

C'est ultra court, et c'est juste par ce que j'avais envie

* * *

 _De : Sourwolf_

 _A : Stiles_

 _Par contre, tu peux venir._

Stiles frappa du poing sur la table.

* * *

:D

Non, franchement, c'est juste par ce que j'avais envie et que j'aime beaucoup trop Sterek. C'est tout. Je suis 100% trash.


End file.
